Cardiovascular (CV) disease is the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the US and worldwide. Non-invasive imaging provides valuable information to assess differential diagnosis and guide management. However, there is a gap in academically-oriented CV imaging training programs that are able to train specialists with the knowledge base, experience, research tools, analytical and leadership skills to fully develop, apply, and evaluate the increasingly complex gamut of CV imaging possibilities. This is the second competing renewal application for this T32 program. This program offers post-doctoral research training for individuals with an MD, or combined MD/PhD degrees, who have completed clinical training in cardiology, radiology, or CV imaging who are committed to pursuing an academic career in CV imaging science. Our goal is to continue to provide outstanding opportunities for multi- disciplinary research training for clinician-scientists in CV imaging with the clinical and investigative skills to establish independent careers, mentor others, and lead their own programs. Since initial funding in 2010, we have graduated 16 post-doctoral fellows. Key indicators of the effectiveness of this young program include: (1) 15/16 graduates remain involved in academic medicine and science, and one is completing additional clinical training; (2) 8/10 fellows who completed the program ?2 years ago have received peer reviewed funding by NIH, VA, or ACC. Of the 6 graduates from the last 2 years, one received an ACC mentored award, one received grant funding from the Radiological Society of North America, and one just submitted a K award; (3) the grant has sponsored 133 unique publications in top peer review journals; (4) 50% of our graduates hold leadership roles in their respective imaging programs, and 38% have prominent leadership roles in professional organizations and others. Our mentors are primarily comprised of cardiologists and radiologists, but also include faculty from disciplines outside CV imaging including clinical and basic scientists. All the mentors have a strong track record of research collaborations. We offer research training opportunities in 8 thematic areas: (1) molecular imaging, (2) myocardial structure, function, and metabolism, (3) genetics, (4) pulmonary hypertension, (5) outcomes research, (6) ischemic heart disease, (7) women's health, (8) radiomics and artificial intelligence. The proposed program supports 3 positions/year for two years of continued research training. With this renewal, we continue our primary goals of providing leadership in academic cardiovascular imaging and training future leaders in imaging science to improve outcomes in cardiovascular disease.